Familia
by ALPHAJACK
Summary: NGE AU OOC Bienvenido a Tokyo 3. Shinji llega a Tokyo para encontrarse con su familia. Solo es el inicio del suceso que cambiará su vida por completo.
1. Chapter 1

N.A. No esperen mucho de esto. Solo es una idea, pondérenla y, si llega el caso de que tenga tiempo, pus la seguimos. ¿Les parece?

Evangelion no es mio aunque me de un berrinche.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Familia.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

El niño seguía llorando, sin intenciones de detenerse. Gruesas gotas de agua escurriéndose por sus mejillas y cayendo con ruido sordo al suelo.

"Mi mamá. Mi mamá. Quiero a mi mamá" Le gritaba a la espada del hombre alto que se retiraba lentamente de él, cargando un par de maletas.

"Tu madre esta muerta. No tiene caso que sigas llorando." Trataba de hacer la voz fría y sin sentimientos. Como se esperaba de un hombre con su puesto y responsabilidad. Ocultando que le dolía pensar que su amada esposa ya no estaba con él. No muerta, al menos no de todo. Si no alejada, en un lugar que el no podía alcanzar, por ahora.

"No es cierto. No es cierto." El pequeño niño dio unos cuantos pasos vacilantes. Las lagrimas le cegaban, solo podía ver una borrosa visión del hombre que él llamaba con él titulo de padre. En su pequeña mente, trataba de digerir las palabras que escuchaba. 'Muerta'. Aunque conocía la palabra y sabia que no era algo bueno, no entendía las implicaciones de ese estado. Solo que algo le decía que debía negar esa afirmación, pues el dolor de aceptarla, seria mucho mas grande. "No es cierto. ¡Quiero a mi mamá!"

"No te miento. Tú lo viste. Tu madre ya no esta, ni estará con nosotros. Se ha ido. Acéptalo. Quédate con tus tíos y no des problemas."

¿Alguien podría ver que, detrás de esos ojos que se esforzaban por parecer fríos, había un dolor profundo, que se hundía mas y más dentro de su corazón? Poco probable. Después de todo, se había hecho la fama de ser una persona fría y calculadora. De hecho, podía sentir las miradas de "Maldito bastardo sin corazón" que su hermano y su cuñada le lanzaban desde su casa. ¡Por el amor de Dios, era su hijo el que estaba llorando a su espalda! Era el hijo de su amada esposa el que le llamaba para que no se fuera. Y, en esos momentos, sabia que todo mundo estaba viendo como dejaba a su hijo en una casa desconocida como un perro molesto.

Tal vez pareciera que no tenia corazón, pero lo tenia.

Su frustración se demostraba en el agarre apretado de sus manos en las manijas de las maletas, tan fuerte, que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

Pero debía hacerlo. Simplemente no tenía el tiempo para criar a un hijo como era debido. ¡Había tantas cosas por hacer! Hasta Yui habría entendido. Varias veces lo hablaron antes de dormir. Como, al desarrollar sus planes, el tiempo para Shinji iba ha ser tan reducido. Mas aún, estando Yui desaparecida.

En un imperceptible suspiro, siguió su camino.

"Papá. Papi, no te vayas. No me dejes. Papi." El niño ya no caminaba. Su llanto era tal, que se había hincado en la tierra.

'Las personas deben vivir por sus propios medios. De esa forma obtienen su desarrollo completo, su crecimiento. Los padres solo se necesitan cuando son bebes.' Una vez su padre, Kojiro Rokubunji le había dicho eso.

Eso mismo lo había aprendido de su abuelo, Akira Rokubunji.

Mmmh. Reflexionando un poco, tal vez lo dijeron porque también habían sido personas demasiado ocupadas en sus asuntos.

Tomado por ejemplo, al abuelo Akira. Huérfano desde los 6 años. Para cuando llegó la primera guerra mundial, ya era un ratero de poca monta, avanzando en una familia yakuza gracias a que le había caído bien a uno de los jefes. Para cuando nació Kojiro, era el segundo de la organización. Su familia, esposa y allegados, habrían tenido una vida asegurada. Entonces llegó la segunda Guerra Mundial.

Kojiro, separado de su padre, (Debido a una rebelión armada, lo encerraron en Hiroshima 30 años... solo cumplió 5 por razones obvias) y con una madre enferma, fue criado por el gobierno, en un esfuerzo de educar a miles de niños sin padres. El pequeño Kojiro vivió por sus propios medios realmente. Ya no era un bebe, así que se hizo cargo de si mismo. Estudió mucho, llegó ha ser abogado. De los buenos. En otras palabras, de aquellos que pueden hacer fraudes millonarios y salir impunes. Y lo hizo. Gendo Rokubunji nació en una gran casa, de una familia adinerada.

Y quedó huérfano de padre cuando, en un ajuste de cuentas, Kojiro fue asesinado. Su madre se suicidó al perder prácticamente todo y el pequeño Gendo siguió sus propios pasos.

Aunque, posiblemente era él mas afortunado de las tres generaciones (y de su familia cercana. Había sacado a su hermano de una clínica de rehabilitación para alcohólicos. Consecuencia del segundo impacto) se veía prácticamente en la misma situación que esas generaciones de Rokubunjis.

¿Cómo seria Shinji si no lo criara él?

Y estaba otra cosa.

Gracias al sacrificio de Yui, su hijo ahora, jugaba una parte importante en todos los proyectos que se habían trazado. Por el momento seria poco menos que un estorbo, a decir verdad, pero al fin y al cabo parte importante.

Si Shinji crecía apartado de él¿aceptaría la parte que, a la larga, ocuparía en los proyectos que sus padres habían trazado?

Ikari Gendo, giró para ver por ultima vez a su suplicante hijo.

Había dejado de berrear. Lo que lo hizo preguntarse cuanto tiempo había pasado pensando. Solo estaba allí, cara al piso, soltando silenciosas lagrimas, esperando el veredicto de su silencioso padre.

Si se hacia cargo de él¿Que tanto le afectaría?

No seria el padre perfecto, claro esta. Pero se aseguraría que recibiera lo necesario para crecer de la forma correcta. Bien educado.

Tal vez mandándolo a un internado o algo así. Lejos del ejemplo se su vicioso hermano.

Estaba la cuestión del tiempo.

No tenía.

Pero¿Porque no intentar?

Si no podía, lo dejaría con su hermano. Solo aplazaría un poco, en caso de que las cosas no funcionaran.

Con un gesto, le ordenó al chofer que se llevara las maletas. Giró 180 grados y se paró frente al niño.

"Escúchame bien. No soporto los lloridos. Si sigues chillando de esa forma te dejaré aquí. ¿De acuerdo?"

El niño levantó la cabeza y asintió a su padre.

Con un suspiro, esta vez de resignación, tomó al pequeño niño en brazos. Este se acomodó en ellos, y se abrazó al cuello del hombre barbado.

Sin dignarse a ver que mirada le lanzaba ahora su hermano y señora, subió al auto negro que lo esperaba.

De haber visto sus caras habría sonreído.

Ellos estaban asustados.

Su porvenir estaba arruinado.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Fuyutsuki Kozou entro, visiblemente molesto en la gran oficina de Ikari.

Lo encontró en su escritorio, con las manos entrelazadas debajo de su nariz. Una pose que se estaba haciendo su marca personal.

"Ikari, al fin haz llegado. Comprendo tu duelo, todos sentimos la muerte de Yui, pero esa no es excusa para que desatiendas tus obligaciones. ¿Dónde estuviste la semana pasada?"

Kozou, era el segundo de GHERIN, organización creada por otra organización bastante secreta conocida como SEELE. GHERIN llevaba el desarrollo de las armas que le permitirían a la humanidad sobrevivir a una amenaza tan grande, que dejaba al Segundo Impacto convertido en llovizna primaveral.

"No voy a justificarme ante ti, Fuyutsuki. He estado atendiendo varios asuntos, además de varias juntas con la asamblea. Han autorizado la construcción de un segundo modelo, aparte de la ejecución del Plan de Complementación de la Raza Humana."

"¿Que¿Te refieres a...?"

"Así es. El camino que conduce a Dios, y ninguno de nosotros pudo seguirlo."

La impresión fue tal, que Kozou se vio obligado a sentarse. El tan solo pensar que estaban luchando en contra de Dios, lo llenaba de una clase de nausea, cercana al miedo, con un gran matiz de respeto religioso.

Kozou no lo era, claro. Pero el simple concepto era suficiente como para dejarlo con las rodillas algo inestables.

"Jamas creí que pudieran autorizarlo. Están decididos entonces a..."

"Ellos esperan obtener su inmortalidad y poder ilimitado. Si. Sin embargo eso solo nos facilita el desarrollo de nuestros planes. Tal como lo habíamos pensado."

Yui y yo, debió decir. Pero Fuyutsuki estaba muy al tanto de eso.

En sus cavilaciones, su mirada se topó con la de un pequeño niño, durmiendo en un sofá en el rincón mas alejado de la oficina.

"Creí que dejarías a Shinji con tu hermano."

"Ese era el plan, si. Sin embargo no creí conveniente que lo criara un alcohólico empedernido. A pesar de su 'rehabilitación' ".

"Esto cambia muchas cosas. ¿Lo criarás tu, entonces? No creo que tengas el tiempo para eso. A menos que estés pensando en renunciar."

Gendo lo miró detenidamente. "Maldición" pensó Kozou. "Yo lo dije en broma, pero este tipo se toma las cosas demasiado enserio."

"Hay varia formas de criar a un niño. Si puedo dirigir una organización como GHERIN, creo que podré arreglármelas con un pequeño niño. ¿O no?"

Por un momento, Fuyutsuki no sabia si eso también era una broma. Hasta que vio la sombra de una sonrisa en el rostro de su otrora discípulo. Sonrió, dejando las cosas así, y dirigió la mirada al dormilón del sofá.

"Criar a Shinji¿a su imagen y semejanza? Vaya. ¿Será una maldición o una bendición?" Pensó, dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

"Hola. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"... Me dicen Rei."

"Hola Rei, me llamo Shinji. ¿Quieres jugar con mi pelota?"

"¿Jugar?"

"Si. Con la pelota. Mira... ¡Atrápala!"

Shinji botó la pelota en el suelo, la cual, rebotando, terminó sujeta por las pequeñas manos de una muy seria Rei.

"Ahora, lánzamela."

¡PAS!

"¡Aaaaah¡Así nooooo!"

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

"Parece que se llevan bien."

Gendo tenía una extraña sonrisa al ver como la pequeña y seria niña de pelo azul claro le lanzaba con fuerza la pelota a la cara de su hijo. Shinji se había agarrado la nariz, en lo que la pelota, volando por los aires después de chocar con el rostro del niño, regresaba a las manos de Rei. Quien parecía no ser afectada por los berridos de su nuevo compañero de juegos.

Lucia algo confundida. Hay que darle crédito. Sin embargo, fuera de eso, se preguntaba el porque de esa agua que salía de los ojos del niño.

No entendía, realmente.

Ikari Gendo, observaba todo detrás del vidrio especial. Por un lado, era un gran espejo dentro de la habitación de la niña. Del otro, tan translucido cono el vidrio mejor lavado. Y estaba sonriendo, casi divertido.

Subió un poco el volumen de los micrófonos de la habitación. Shinji había dejado de llorar, sobándose la nariz encaró a la niña de cabello azul, quien aún tenia la pelota en la manos.

"Debes botarla en el piso ¿si?" la niña asintió de entendimiento."Ahora, bótala."

Pas. ¡PAS!

"¡No tan fuerte¡Buaaaaaaa!" Gritó el niño al recibir de nuevo un golpe del juguete malvado.

En el rebote, la pelota regresó a las manos de Rei.

Y seguía confundida.

'Me pregunto ¿quien habrá dejado entrar a Shinji allí? Tal vez debamos recordarles a los de seguridad el significado de esa palabra.'

Shinji pasaba el fin de semana con Gendo. Una vez al mes, mas la llamada telefónica semanal los mantenían unidos. Vestía un uniforme azul oscuro, propio de la Primaria No. 4. La mejor escuela primaria de paga de Japón. La niña, usaba un sencillo vestido negro, escogido sin duda por Akagi sin cuidado. No pertenecía a ninguna escuela. De hecho, Shinji era el primer niño que entraba en contacto con ella.

'¿Cómo logró entrar allí?' Se volvió a preguntar Gendo.

Rei era un secreto. Una parte vital de los planes trazados hace tiempo. Merecía ser cuidada con el mismo fervor que el Papa. Y resulta que un niño de 5 años logra entrar en su cuarto para jugar pelota.

"Ikari." Lo llamó Kozou, cuando entró a la habitación donde estaba Gendo. "Estamos listos para la reunión."

Fuyutsuki desvió la mirada a los dos infantes, al otro lado del vidrio. Rei, al fin, logró arrojar la pelota con la fuerza adecuada; asi que estaban jugando de lo mas normal.

"¿Que hace Shinji allí?"

"Jugando con Rei. Pensé que eso era obvio."

Por un momento, Fuyutsuki no creyó oír eso. ¿Gendo Ikari haciendo bromas?

"Puedo ver eso. Pero ¿como logró...?"

"Debemos programar una junta con la gente de vigilancia. Si un niño puede entrar a un área restringida, Central Dogma será un parque publico."

Parecería increíble, pero era verdad. Gendo tiene sentido del humor.

"Puedo ordenar que lo saquen de allí."

"¿Cuál sería el propósito? Se están llevando bien." Gendo veía como jugaban tranquilamente. De hecho, si su vista no le engañaba, la cara de la niña imitaba de alguna forma la sonrisa de Shinji, al estar pasándose pacíficamente la pelota. "Que se quede allí, no creo que de problemas mientras estemos en la junta."

"Ikari, Kozou, los estamos esperando." Una mujer madura de cabello castaño corto los interrumpió, abriendo la puerta del cuarto. "¿Esta todo bien?"

Naoko Akagi, estaba a cargo del cuidado físico de Rei. Por supuesto que le pareció extraño que los dos hombres mas importantes de GHERIN estuvieran observando a Rei... oh, vaya, y al hijo de Ikari.

Un momento¿como llegó ese niño a la habitación de Rei?

"Doctora Akagi, será interesante que mida el desempeño de Rei después de la junta. Quiero saber que tanto le afecta el contacto con niños de su edad."

"Esta bien doctor Ikari. Programaré una prueba." Dijo dudosa después de un momento.

"Bien, vayamos."

Así, los tres dejaron a los niños jugando, en lo que asistían a una junta que cambiarían muchas cosas.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

NERV, SEELE ordenó la desmantelación de GHERIN formando una nueva organización, con el mismo objetivo que la original.

Naoko Akagi se suicidaría días después, matando por estrangulación la niña que le había sido dada a su cuidado. Su muerte, realmente no trajo graves cambios, su hija Ritsuko ocuparía su lugar, después de graduarse de la Universidad.

Aunque la muerte de Rei, si era una dificultad.

Afortunadamente para NERV, había opciones.

Shinji entraba de nuevo a la habitación donde un mes atrás le había enseñado a Rei a jugar pacíficamente con una pelota.

Tuvo que hacerlo de nuevo.

"Buaaaaaaa. No era tan fuerte. ¡Aaaaahhhh!"

La pelota regresaba a las manos de la niña de cabello azul, después de rebotar dolorosamente en la nariz del niño. La cara de ella estaba seria, bastante confundida.

No sabía que debía hacer con esa cosa. Era la primera vez que la agarraba.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

"Así que no recuerda nada. Era de esperarse, después de todo, es un cuerpo diferente."

De nuevo, Ikari y Kozou, observaban el encuentro de los niños a través de un vidrio especial.

"Afortunadamente tenemos reemplazos para ella. Por si algo como esto vuelve a ocurrir."

"No pasará de nuevo." Dijo Ikari seriamente. Ostentando ahora el titulo de Comandante en Jefe de NERV, parecía que su seriedad se había incrementado en un 300. "Me aseguraré que esto no suceda. La perdida de una de ellas implica un gasto demasiado grande. En esfuerzos y recursos. Si va ha pilotear un EVA, debe recordar todos los aspectos de su entrenamiento. No podemos perder el tiempo enseñándole cada vez que sea reemplazada."

"Entiendo eso. Pero hasta que Akagi sea capaz de dirigir la rama científica, debemos confiar en los técnicos para su cuidado."

"Sabes queno confío en ellos. Ni siquiera en los de seguridad. Recuerda lo del mes pasado."

"Y lo de este mes. Encontraron un dibujo de Shinji cerca de Central Dogma. Tendremos que cambiar de nuevo a nuestro personal de seguridad."

"Me encargaré de ello, personalmente."

"No es necesario, le diré al capitán..."

"¿Que nombre le asignaron ahora a Rei?"

"Mmmh. Creo que Ayanami. Ayanami Rei. Así le puso Naoko."

"Cambia el papeleo." Dijo Gendo mientras se acercaba a la puerta que lo introduciría a la habitación donde jugaban los niños. "Su nombre será Ikari Rei. Haz los arreglos necesarios."

"¿Ikari Rei...?"

Pero Gendo ya estaba adentro.

"¡Papa!" Gritó Shinji al abalanzarse sobre él.

"Shinji." A pesar de que la voz era seria, Kozou pudo distinguir algo de afecto en sus palabras.

Sonrió.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

"Yui, creo que ahora entiendo porque te casaste con él." Pensó al salir de la habitación de observación.

Gendo pasó la tarde con Rei y Shinji, enseñándoles ha hacer aviones de papel.

Al terminar el día. Fueron a su casa.

Como una familia.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

N.A. ¿Tienen alguna opinión?


	2. Bienvenido a Tokyo 3

N.A. Allí esta, para que vean que o es otra Base E.X.U.S. Créanme, me duele pensar que aún no la he terminado. Me duele mucho, mucho. Sin embargo lo mejor que puedo hacer es seguir con lo que tengo y dedicarme a completar La Alianza.

Debido a eso, no esperen actualizaciones rápidas de esta historia, que haré en los ratos libres, después de hacer capitulos de mi joya.

Evagelion no es mío ni me pertenece.

No se tiene todo en esta vida.

----------------------------------------

El segundo Impacto no borró los sentimientos de vanidad y ambición de las personas. Al contrario, muchos de ellos se vieron incrementados. En especial al haber sobrevivido intactos al desastre que afectó a las más vulnerables facciones de la humanidad.

Aquellos países con un elevado porcentaje de pobreza, sufrieron hambres, epidemias y guerras civiles que diezmaron en gran numero las poblaciones de sus ciudades. La ayuda, aunque humanitaria a primera intención, terminó controlada por mercados negros, mafias y gobiernos corruptos.

En otras palabras, el segundo Impacto fue una dolorosa criba, en la cual se separó a los fuertes (aquellos con la moral tan baja, que matarían por un cigarrillo) de los débiles (aquellos a los que mataban por un cigarrillo).

Darwin habría estado espantado de esa "Selección Natural".

El elitismo se mantuvo, y muchos luchaban por mantener un "Status" que los identificaría como lo mejor de lo mejor.

Es por eso que, un par de años después del Segundo Impacto, institutos como el Bush's College, el Instituto Koffi Anann, la Academia Salinas, la Escuela Osama y el Internado Paris Hilton abrían sus puertas a lo mejor de lo mejor.

Hubo uno, el Colegio Neverland, pero realmente pocos inscribían a sus hijos en una escuela fundada por Michael Jackson.

Aquellos en el poder, enviaban a sus hijos a esa clase de escuelas para educarlos en los secretos necesarios para aprender el arte del "dominio". Para que al final siguieran poseyendo el mundo mediante sus empresas, gobiernos y riqueza.

Es por eso que los jóvenes que asistían al Paris Hilton en el año 2015, se sentían superiores a la raza humana.

Un grupo de ellos, encabezado por un chico de cabello corto y pequeñas gafas cuadradas entraban al gimnasio, vestidos con sobretodos blancos y mascaras especiales con floretes de botón, para una sesión practica de esgrima.

Solo en el caso que debas saber como usar una espada.

" ¿Y que? ¿Nos va ha decir a donde fuiste en la escapada del domingo?" Preguntó Claus O'Neal, primer heredero al trono Cervecero de Irlanda.

"Mmmmh, nop."

"¡Vamos Ikari, no puedes mantenerlo en secreto para siempre!" Dijo Alex Castro. Heredero del último bloque comunista (sostenido solo por orgullo de su apellido y la fortuna de un país moribundo) "Tarde o temprano lo sabremos."

"Mejor que sea tarde." Dijo el aludido acomodándose los guantes, complemento del traje que usaba.

Al fondo un grupo de instructores supervisaba el despliegue diestro de ataques y bloqueos que los niños de 10 años que acababan de aprender.

"Por favor. Sabemos que te escabulliste desde las 17 horas, y regresaste antes de que empezaran las clases a las 9. ¡Berlín fue tuya toda la noche! ¿Dónde estuviste?" Complementó el anteojudo Bryan Gates, heredero del emporio de Software, que se mantuvo firme a pesar de las olas del Segundo Impacto.

Suspirando en resignación, maldijo en voz baja. "Sheist"

"De acuerdo, ¿Realmente quieren saber? ¡En guardia!" Ikari se colocó la máscara de malla dura, y se preparó a defenderse.

Los otros 3 se miraron y acomodaron sus máscaras en su lugar.

Uno a uno, empezó a atacar, siendo bloqueados diestramente por un firme Ikari, quien los tocaba con la punta del florete, haciéndolos retroceder, de acuerdo a una regla no escrita. Tres veces cada uno trató de tocarlo, 9 veces Ikari los rechazó diestramente. Obligándolos ha hacer algo no muy cortés. Atacar juntos.

Y aún así, les costo trabajo.

Ikari, entre sus compañeros y la pared, con 3 puntas redondeadas de floretes de esgrima, se quitó la máscara, aceptando una derrota injusta.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, les diré."

Satisfechos, también se las quitaron y se dirigieron a una mesa cercana para beber un poco de agua.

"Solo caminé por allí. En el centro. Estaba demasiado fastidiado de la escuela, y, a decir verdad, ansiaba meterme en problemas."

Pauso para vaciar un vaso de agua pura ("Agua Artica" del glaciar a su boca).

"Y los encontré. En la forma de una linda chica de cabello rojo."

Los otros 3 abrieron los ojos en sorpresa.

"Ya saben que me vuelven loco las pelirrojas."

"Si. Y las rubias, y las morenas, y las de pelo teñido de azul. Jajaja." Rió Castro, siendo callado por la mirada fija de Ikari.

La sola mirada hizo que el humor se absorbiera por entero. Por un momento, Castro sudó nerviosamente. El nerviosismo fue reemplazado por dolor cuando 2 palmazos de Gates y O'Neal conectaron con la nuca del latino.

"¡Cállate!"

"Gracias. Y, como dije, solo encontré algunos problemas."

"¿Y que pasó? ¿A poco pasaste la noche con ella?"

Ikari sonrió, como recordando algo muy agradable. De hecho, recordando algo MUY agradable.

"Un caballero, nunca habla de esos temas." Dijo seriamente, ganándose una ovación celosa del trío.

"Joven Ikari." Le habló un mayordomo desde la entrada. "Lo busca una persona en la oficina del rector."

"Maldición, ojalá nos sea ese policía..." susurró Ikari.

"¿Policía?" – Preguntó por lo bajo O'Neal.

"Dije que me metí en problemas." Contestó quedamente. "Iré en un momento Adolf. Gracias."

Dejando sus cosas y despidiéndose amablemente de sus compañeros, el joven Ikari se dio una rápida ducha para ir a la oficina del rector.

10 minutos después entraba.

El hombre era alto. Bastante para ser japonés. Anteojos teñidos de negro con un traje enlutado, lo esperaba con un sobre manila.

"Ikari-san." Llamó en japonés.

"¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó también en japonés.

"Su padre me ha enviado para darle esto, y recibir su respuesta de inmediato. Dijo que era importante."

"Si era importante ¿Porque no me llamó por teléfono?" Preguntó a nadie en lo que abría el sobre.

Usualmente, su padre no hacia eso. A menos que fuera algo grave, como la vez que su hermana se enfermó de pulmonía; atropellaron a Frank; o hubo un terremoto en Tokyo 2.

Había aprendido que las malas noticias venían en sobres, o de viva voz de intermediarios.

Dominando un temblor de sus manos sacó la hoja blanca de papel refinado y leyó el breve mensaje escrito del puño y letra de Ikari Gendo.

Ikari Shinji, a la vista del contenido de la carta, sonrió.

-------------------------------------

Familia.

Capitulo 1. "Bienvenido a Tokyo 3"

-------------------------------------

Rei despertó, como todas las mañanas, con el estridente zumbido de su reloj despertador, y lo apagó al momento.

Intentó cortejar el sueño de nuevo, pero Frank, que dormía a su lado no la dejó. Frotando la nariz en su cuello con ansias la obligó a levantarse de mala gana. Le dirigió una breve mirada de disgusto, pero Frank la ignoró, descansando de nuevo la cabeza en el colchón, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir, sin importarle la luz del sol que se filtraba por las cortinas.

Con un breve suspiro, Rei se quitó la camisa que usaba para dormir y sus bragas. Como una pequeña venganza se las arrojó a la cabeza del dormilón, el cual despertó brevemente para reclamarle con la mirada.

Satisfecha, Rei le dio la espalda y se metió al baño para una rápida ducha.

Ya vestida para la escuela, bajó a la cocina seguida de Frank, quien al final, había cedido su flojera al hambre.

Un rápido desayuno en la siempre bien provista cocina de los Ikari, fue recibido con alegría y satisfacción. Tanto así que Frank, se tumbó en el sofá para seguir durmiendo.

Era un gran atenido.

Rei fue a la escuela, dejando la labor de limpieza a Koi-san. Quien a esas horas lavaba la ropa sucia en el cuarto de lavado del sótano.

Rei, durante su niñez había asistido al Colegio para Señoritas del Tío Happy Happosai. El dueño original fue encarcelado 2 años antes del Segundo Impacto por varias acusaciones de acoso y abuso sexual. La Rectora actual, una viejecilla simpática llamada Colongne, preservó el nombre en memoria del fallecido Happosai, una de las incontables víctimas de las olas del Segundo Impacto.

Realmente nadie lloró su muerte, pero se le tenia algo de respeto. Poco, a decir verdad.

Era una de las mejores escuelas, con un nivel educativo bastante elevado. Las niñas, quienes empezaban desde los 6 años, terminaban con un programa de educación intensivo de tal nivel, que eran preuniversitarias para cuando se graduaban. A los 12 años.

Rei se graduó con honores, y recuerda como a esa ceremonia asistió su padre, su hermano y Frank. Solamente. Poco importaba, pues para ella, su asistencia era suficiente. Tanto, que, en la fotografía donde recibía el certificado de graduación, sonreía contenta, tomada del brazo de papá, quien también sonreía orgulloso.

Después de la graduación, su hermano, culminando su educación en el Bush's College, partió a Alemania, donde seguiría sus estudios. Ella, en cambio, en vez de ingresar a una escuela de índole superior. Su padre la inscribió en una secundaria normal, llena de niños comunes y corrientes. Ella no era nadie para cuestionar las decisiones de su padre, pero eso no quitó el hecho de que le pareciera demasiado extraño.

Para cubrir la distancia a la escuela pudo llevarse algunos de los autos de la cochera, pero prefirió caminar, a pesar de que sabia conducir y tenia una licencia especial patrocinada por la compañía de papá.

Llegó a la escuela con puntualidad inglesa. Ingresando al aula al mismo tiempo en que las clases empezaban, evitaba tener que charlar con sus compañeros de clase, a quienes le parecían tan... comunes.

Cuando se pasa la niñez, y la parte inicial de la adolescencia en compañía de personas como su padre, su tío, la doctora, su hermano y, por supuesto, Frank; las chicas y chicos de su edad realmente son aburridos.

Y no se diga del sensei. Viejo chochero que se la pasaba balbuceando sobre el Famoso-hasta-en-fastidio Segundo Impacto y él (válgame la redundancia) impacto en la sociedad humana.

Rei se entretenía en dos cosas. El cambio de las sombras del viejo cerezo del patio, las divagaciones de su mente en recuerdos y pensamientos aleatorios, y, finalmente, en la cara que pondría su hermano si se enteraba la sorpresa que le esperaba cuando papá lo trajera desde Alemania.

Sonrió un poco.

"Ikari-san. ¡Ikari-san!" Hablaba un poco molesto el sensei, dirigiéndose a ella." Sin importar sus calificaciones, me gustaría que en mi clase pusiera algo de atención."

"Me disculpo con usted Sensei." Dijo Rei con la voz suave que le era bien conocida, se puso de pie e hizo una leve reverencia.

Los chicos la miraban fijamente. Era una de las chicas más bonitas, y desarrolladas de la escuela. Y en sus mentes pasó la breve fantasía de una cita, una taza de té, unas galletas. Tal vez una ida al cine, y que una cosa llevara a la otra...

Lastima. Podría ser muy bonita, pero era como una pared. Totalmente impenetrable.

Las chicas, en cambio, la veían con una mezcla de respeto y celos. Respeto por su inteligencia y desempeño académico, celos por el maravilloso físico que Dios le había dado.

Aunque no por eso dejara de ser algo... tétrica.

"Si es tan amable de repetirme la pregunta, creo poder responder."

Y lo hizo. Regresando de nuevo a su pupitre, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del horizonte, deseando que Frank estuviera con ella. Para tener su cabeza apoyada en su regazo, acariciar su cabeza y sentirse tan bien, como solo Frank podía hacerla sentir.

Él y otra persona.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por esa fantasía, curvando un poco sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa.

El sensei intentó llamarle la atención, pero esa sonrisa lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

Además, tendría que lidiar con la furia de un salón lleno de adolescentes varones pubertos.

Rei era bien, bien bonita.

Y más cuando sonreía.

----------------------------------------------------

"Entiendo, entonces llegará hoy mismo. Asegúrense que llegue a casa directamente. Solo que no dejen que los vea." Colgó el teléfono que lo comunicaba con los de la Sección 2. Seguridad para los pilotos.

El escritorio era bastante amplio y ordenado. No se encontraba ni un papel fuera de lugar. Una computadora portátil encendida destellaba intermitentemente al pasar a lo largo de varios documentos. A un lado de toda esa muestra de orden y pulcritud, una pequeña foto enmarcada adornaba el mueble.

Era una foto reciente. Una chica joven de cabello azul posaba al lado de un joven de cabello negro y pequeñas gafas cuadradas. Ambos con algodones de azúcar, vestimenta informal y teniendo el fondo de un parque de diversiones.

"¿Al fin llega? Fue más rápido de que esperaba."

"Hablé con el rector para avisarle, no tuvo problemas para autorizarlo. Me temo que estaba causando algunos problemas a la escuela. Casi parecía contento de que se fuera."

"Creo que cada día se parece más a ti. Metiéndose en problemas a cada rato."

Ikari Gendo consideró eso brevemente, con la barbilla apoyada en los dedos entrelazados, para terminar sonriendo un poco.

" La sangre antigua llama fuerte. Conociendo a mi padre y abuelo, prefiero que se parezca a mi."

Fuyutsuki Kozou asintió en conformidad en lo que consultaba algunos informes.

"Tengo entendido que las pruebas con el Prototipo 0 se han retrasado."

"Asi es, la asamblea no esta del todo contenta con eso. La doctora Akagi está trabajando para iniciarlas de inmediato. Por eso estoy trayendo a Shinji a Japón."

"¿Empezarán las pruebas con el 01?"

"Si, en el caso de que tengan que batallar ambos EVAs."

"Pero Shinji no ha entrenado, no sabemos siquiera cual es su sincronización. Rei entrenó por años para alcanzar un suficiente 50"

Gendo sonrió.

"Shinji, ha estado entrenando por años. Aunque no lo sepa."

"¿Como?"

"No tiene importancia. Sigamos con el programa. Que el 01 esté listo en todo momento, con la información de Rei. Convoca una junta, con la rama militar, tenemos que desarrollar las estrategias necesarias para el combate. Cítalos a las 6, quiero estar en casa mañana temprano."

"Perfecto, empezaré con esto."

Kozou se retiró, bastante complacido. Ikari podría ser un bastardo sin corazón en ocasiones.

Pero con su familia, era un buen padre.

Lo que hacia su trabajo mucho más difícil.

-----------------------------------------------------

Hikari Hokari picaba su almuerzo con desgana. Por lo general su carácter era bastante alegre. Y enérgico cuando debería. Como cuando debía hacer que Suzuhara y su amiguito, el anteojudo, limpiaran en salón de clases.

El culpable de su desgana fue el sensei.

Una investigación sobre las consecuencias socioeconómicas en el continente americano desde el punto de vista de la gente de clase media del Segundo Impacto y las guerras civiles consecuentes.

¡En serio! Ese era el tema.

Pero su desgana no era por la case de tema. Si no que era por equipo.

Por lo general, habría escogido a Tomo-chan, a Aki-chan, o de plano a Betty-chan. Pero el sensei escogió las parejas de trabajo, y a ella le tocó trabajar nada mas y nada menos que con Ikari-chan.

El tan solo pensar en trabajar en un tema tan... eso, con alguien como Rei, realmente no le atraía.

Preferiría trabajar hasta con Suzuhara. Pero no por motivos de conveniencia.

Suspiró. Al mal paso darle prisa.

"Ikari-chan." Llamó a Rei, quien almorzaba unas ricas bolas de arroz dulce, junto con una lata de te verde, en una banca bastante separada del resto del cuerpo estudiantil. "¿Puedo hablar contigo?"

"Hikari-san, esta hablando conmigo, lo que demuestra que no tiene ningún problema para hablar."

Hikari se quedó quieta por un momento, confundida por esa respuesta. ¿Era broma, o hablaba en serio? Mmmh, pero era Rei, si que no podía ser broma.

"Si, bueno. Solo quería preguntarte ¿cuando podríamos reunirnos para hacer el trabajo de investigación?"

Por un momento Rei reconsideró. En los próximos 2 días, su presencia en el trabajo de su padre no era necesaria. Tenía algunas pruebas para el viernes. Mientras ese trabajo se completara antes del jueves, no habría ningún problema.

"Puedes reunirte conmigo en la biblioteca a las 1600 horas para discutir los temas a tratar. Para las 1800 horas habremos terminado de reunir le información necesaria. Mañana podremos capturar y dar forma al reporte, terminándolo aproximadamente para las 1900 horas."

Hikari parpadeó ahora. Que planeación.

Y sin mas, Rei regresó toda su atención a sus bolas de arroz, en lo que la representante de la clase se quedaba parada, incomoda.

Apunto de retirarse y murmurar una despedida, sonó un celular.

Rei sacó uno de un bolsillo de su falda del uniforme.

"Ikari." Respondió.

Con una pequeña reverencia Hikari se alejaba, hasta que algo la hizo saltar de espanto.

"¡¡EN SERIO!" Gritó Rei, con una extraña voz emocionada.

Hikari, sorprendida, giró para encontrarse con algo que la asustó mucho.

Rei tenia una sonrisa.

Una GRAN sonrisa.

Estaba grandemente emocionada por algo.

------------------------------------------------------

"¿Desea beber algo antes del aterrizaje?" Preguntó la azafata rubia en un alemán con acento americano bastante marcado.

"No, gracias." Contestó Shinji en inglés, para hacerle un favor a la sobrecargo. – Su alemán es bueno, pero debería arrastrar un poco mas las "erres" al hablar.

La chica sonrió, agradecida con el simpático y agradable chico de gafas y de sonrisa alegre.

Era bastante joven, demasiado, considerando que anteriormente la mayoría de edad se alcanzaba a los 18. Después del Segundo Impacto, la juventud se había convertido en la principal fuerza motora de la tierra. Aquellos huérfanos criados por el gobierno, llegaron a convertirse en empleados incondicionales. Abundaban aquellos adolescentes menores de 17 años que vivían solos y empezaban a beber a los 14 años.

Por eso, la linda chica rubia, nativa de Nueva Inglaterra U.S.A., a sus 16 años, trabajaba de azafata en una línea comercial.

El aviso para que los pasajeros se pusieran los cinturones se encendió.

"Gracias. Habla inglés, ¿y se dirige a Japón?"

"Si quieres, puedes sentarte en mis piernas en lo que dura el aterrizaje." Dijo Shinji en un japonés perfecto.

"¿Perdón?" La chica dijo sorprendida.

"Solo quería saber su nombre, y si tendría inconveniente en acompañarme durante el aterrizaje." El cambio de idioma fue tan repentino que asombró aún mas a la azafata.

Trató de sostener la mirada a esos ojos azules tan poco comunes. No pudo. Mirar el uniforme que llevaba era más cómodo. Enteramente de negro, con el escudo del Internado Paris Hilton en el pecho, del lado izquierdo, algunas chatarreras doradas en el cuello lo hacían parecer un cadete militar. Tenía cierto porte, cierta seguridad atípica en un joven de su edad. No podía tener mas de 14 años, 15 a lo mucho, pero podía fácilmente pasar por alguien de 16.

"Bueno, no debería. Ya sabe... ah..."

"Shinji. Ikari Shinji." Interrumpió él sin dejar de buscar sus ojos y divertirse por el nerviosismo que empezaba a tener ella.

"Señor Ikari."

"Shinji a secas por favor."

"Shinji..." Se sonrojó. ¿Porque lo hacía? ¡Por Dios! Esos ojos eran tan... Su aliento se entrecortó cuando el chico tomó su mano y la guió para que se sentara a un lado.

"Lucy-chan," empezó Shinji, después de leer el nombre de la chica en su gafete. "Deberías saber que está prohibido estar de pié durante el aterrizaje de un avión."

Estirando una mano, tomó un par de bebidas del carrito que había quedado a un lado de él.

"Háblame un poco mas de ti..."

-----------------------------------------------

Lucy Mary Jones. 16 años. Dep. 203 Allan Street, Denver, Colorado. U.S.A. Telefono 001-345-973-4403. Rubia, Estatura: 1.60 metros, Medidas B: 85 W: 54 H: 84 (Todas ellas a ojo de buen cubero)

Shinji anotaba esos datos recientemente adquiridos, en la letra "J" de su libretita mágica negra.

Uno nunca sabe si podría necesitar hospedaje gratis si llegara a visitar Denver.

Sonriendo en satisfacción, guardó la libreta en su maletín mientras salía del Aeropuerto Internacional de Kyoto. Caminando un par de minutos, se embarcó al monoriél que lo llevaría a su destino final. Tokyo 3.

Con su familia.

---------------------------------------------

"Informen que el Tercer Niño ha llegado." Dijo un hombre con binoculares en una mano, y un pequeño transmisor en la otra. "Wu dice que no hubo nada raro en el vuelo. Trató de ligarse a una azafata, pero eso fue todo."

"¿De nuevo?" Preguntó una voz femenina por la radio. "Cada día se parece mas a su padre." Esa persona parecía bastante cansada, con resignación en su timbre. "Sigan vigilándolo, al menos hasta que entre a su casa."

"Entendido. Rob, fuera."

----------------------------------------------

Shinji no lo sabía, pero, su tío (o el hombre al que llamaba Tío) una vez le reclamó a su padre el hecho que tuviera demasiadas propiedades en Japón.

Ikari Gendo era uno de los hombres mas ricos del país. No solo era por el sueldo como Comandante de NERV, sino por, hummm, inteligentes negocios hechos poco después del Segundo Impacto. Las inversiones adecuadas, hechas en el lugar y momento adecuados le brindaron una generosa cantidad de rentas de buenas cantidades.

Eso era legalmente, claro.

Realmente... ni Fuyutsuki sabía de donde había sacado tanto dinero.

Tal vez sacó la casta de los Rokubuji.

El punto era que, Shinji llegó a una amplia casa, con un amplio jardín. No era una mansión, pero a todas luces era una de las casas más grandes de todo Tokyo 3. Tres pisos, un acabado vagamente europeo, techos de dos aguas, casita separada para los 2 criados que velaban por el lugar. Koi, el ama de llaves y el viejo Chen, jardinero, mecánico, etc.

Frank estaba en la puerta, siempre vigilante. Aunque en realidad estaba dormido como el buen atenido que era. Una vez le llamó parásito, ganándose un golpe en la nuca de parte de Rei. Era algo raro en ella, pero no soportaba que insultaran a Frank. No lo soportaría ni de su padre.

Aunque Gendo nunca lo hacía.

Shinji silbó, llamando la atención del tipo.

Frank alzó la cabeza, lo miró de lejos y empezó a correr contento hacia él.

Tenía 7 años, lo que lo hacía de 49 en edad de perros. Era un cobrador dorado de pelo lustroso. Gendo se lo había regalado a Rei cuando ella tenía 8 años, después de que ella le confesó que se sentía sola al terminar las clases. Claro, la casa nunca estaba sola, con Chen podando el pasto o los arbustos y Koi limpiando perpetuamente el polvo de los muebles, cocinando o arreglando cuartos. Solo era que ella no se sentía cómoda hablando con la gente que no fuera su familia. Reconocer que se sentía sola, tomó mucho de la voluntad de Rei, siendo siempre callada. Bondadosamente Gendo comprendió, y a la semana de esa plática, llegó con un cachorro dorado, con un listón en la cabeza. Fue la primera vez que vieron a Rei saltar de alegría.

El perro llegó a donde lo esperaba Shinji, con las rodillas flexionadas. Con un salto se trepó encima del chico y empezó a saludarlo de forma perruna. Previsoriamente, la victima había guardado sus lentes en un bolsillo de la chaqueta. La última vez que Frank hizo lo mismo le destrozó un par anterior.

"Sí, sí. A mí también me da gusto verte muchacho." Decía acariciando la cabeza del perro mientras este le lamía la cara. Medio minuto después se puso de pié, y caminó hacia la casa. "¿Cómo has estado Frank?"

'Alegre de verte' parecía decirle el perro, mirándolo con entusiasmo y sacudiendo la cola tan fuerte que le golpeaba las piernas al caminar.

"¿Cómo te has portado eh?"

¿Han visto a un perro sonreír de forma malvada?

"Amo Shinji. ¡Esta de regreso!" Un anciano, como de 65 años, cara bondadosa, vestido sencillamente, con un pañuelo alrededor del cuello y tijeras de podar en las manos salió detrás de una pared de arbustos. "Bienvenido."

"Chen, ¿Qué tal? ¿Brotaron los rosales que le mandé?"

"Magníficamente Amo, le dará gusto verlos. A la Ama Rei le fascinaron, en especial cuando florecieron la semana pasada."

"Me alegra." Había cambiado su ruta, para saludar al venerable anciano.

Los Chen, eran parte de una generación vieja, aquellos que más sufrieron en el Segundo Impacto. Como ellos, una gran parte de la población perdieron todo lo que tenían cuando las olas arrasaron miles de Kilómetros cuadrados de playas. Esa gente terminó dependiendo enteramente de los subsidios del gobierno, al igual que los niños huérfanos. La diferencia es que, mientras los huérfanos eran una "inversión" a futuro, los ancianos eran una "carga" para el futuro.

Algunos terminaron como los Chen, de servicio en alguna casa de ricos.

Los mas afortunados.

El resto, perecieron, encerrados en albergues de mala muerte, como el Asilo Sachenhaussen, El Retiro Almoloya de Juárez, Paraíso Alcatráz o El Refugio Charles Mason.

Chen era de confianza. Encargado del mantenimiento de la casa. Jardinería, plomería, carpintería hasta algo de mecánica, por lo que también le metía mano a los vehículos que Gendo coleccionaba.

Koi Chen, esposa de Kyo Chen, era el ama de llaves. Bastante eficiente, a pesar de su edad. Y buena cocinera. De hecho, ella estuvo a cargo de la nutrición de Rei y Shinji cuando eran niños, y ya se ha aclarado lo bien que crecieron gracias a eso.

A pesar de su trabajo, el respeto que les mostraban y el hecho que por costumbre se referían a ellos como Amo o Ama, para Shinji, fueron una suerte de tiernos abuelos. Ambos, Rei y él, siempre les regalaban algo en Navidad. Hasta Gendo lo aprobaba.

"No creí que regresaría tan pronto de Alemania amo Shinji, aunque, si me permite decirlo me lo esperaba. Gendo-sama me ordenó poner a punto todos los autos, creo que le reserva una sorpresa a usted."

"Dejemos que las sorpresas lleguen, pero, por si acaso, empieza con el Cobra... solo por si acaso." Dijo Shinji, sonriendo. Ese auto si que le gustaba. "Por cierto, ¿Está Rei en casa?"

"No sabría decirle amo Shinji, me la he pasado aquí afuera desde la mañana."

"No hay problema. Entraré a ver. Gracias Chen, no te molestes, yo la llevaré." Dijo al final, al ver la intención del venerable anciano de agarrar la maleta que llevaba al hombro.

Siguió su camino, custodiado por Frank, quien no se cansaba de agitar la cola y golpearle el trasero en cada vaivén.

Entró a la casa.

Esta, como hemos dicho, era grande. 5 habitaciones más grandes que la media para las casas residenciales y una alcoba, por lo menos2 veces más amplia que las habitaciones. Un desván, sótano bien ventilado y equipado con calderas, lavadoras y secadoras mas herramienta variada. Cocina amplia, comedor para unas 12 personas, cochera con equipo para reparaciones mecánicas casi generales, jardín trasero, (bendito sea Dios, aunque estarán peleando en su contra) piscina, casa para el perro, estudio y un despacho exclusivo para Gendo.

Reflexionando, eso no era una casa grande. Era una mansión.

La Mansión Ikari.

"¡Shinji-kun!" Casi gritó una voz femenina algo áspera, pero sin duda afectuosa.

"Koi. ¿Cómo has estado Koi?" Abrazó a la anciana, quien vestía casi siempre con un Quimono con una bata tradicional para trabajo. Su cabello blanco recogido en una bola encima de su cabeza, sujeto por un par de agujas largas de plástico.

"Ya sabes cada día más vieja. Pero ¡mírate! Cada vez que vienes, te veo más grande."

"La última vez que vine fue hace 15 días, no ha pasado tanto tiempo."

"¡15 días! Para una anciana como yo, 15 días es mucho tiempo Shinji-kun. "

"No te creas tan grande, el tio Fuyutsuki tiene mas años que tú y nunca se ha quejado de que ya es viejo."

"Kozou-san es un hombre bastante conservado. Yo tengo que conformarme con Kyo." Dijo con una falsa decepción. Suspiró. "Aún lo recuerdo cuando teníamos 20 años."

"Cuando tenías veinte años, eras una gacela, ahora pareces un..."

"¿Sabes si Rei esta en casa?"

Kyo acababa de entrar a la casa, limpiándose el sudor con un pañuelo, a tiempo para oír el comentario de Koi sobre Fuyutsuki. Shinji interrumpió, antes de que una discusión de viejos empezara.

Era divertido verlos discutir por esas cosas, sabiendo lo mucho que se querían.

"No, Shinji-kun, me la he pasado toda la mañana lavando ropa en el sótano, tanto que aún no he hecho las compras para la cena. Pero algunas tardes acompaña a tu padre a su trabajo."

"Entiendo. Bueno, creo que iré arriba para darme una ducha."

"Con su permiso Amo Shinji, tengo que acompañar a esta mujer a comprar las cosas. Alguien tiene que cargar las bolsas de regreso."

"Como si tu hicieras mucho. La última vez sólo me ayudaste con el papel higiénico mientras yo cargaba las latas de..."

Dejó de oírlos cuando salieron de la casa. Sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida.

"Que locos, ¿no crees?"

'Dímelo a mí, vivo con ellos.' Pareció contestarle Frank con la mirada.

Reafirmando su bolsa al hombro, Shinji subió por las escaleras a su habitación.

Cierto, hacia mas de año y medio que no pasaba un largo periodo en aquel cuarto, pero no por eso dejaba de ser suyo. Entró, descubriendo con alegría que nada había cambiado. Todo seguía tan pulcramente ordenado como lo dejaba. Koi siempre le hacía la observación de que le dejara hacer algo en su cuarto, pues siempre que entraba lo encontraba recogido. Koi solo aspiraba la alfombra y quitaba el polvo acumulado en sus cosas.

Varias figuras de acción, la mayoría de colección. Sus favoritos eran los mechas. El SVF-1 de Macross, o el maravilloso Epyon de Gundam Wing, al lado del estupendo Gaimele Escaflowne. O que tal, un modelo exclusivo (solo se fabricaron 100 de ellos, a escala perfecta, de metal y plástico, perfectamente "mecamorfo") del Mospeada de Scott Bernard. Tenía, de hecho, un Mazinger Z "A mi tamaño" de 1.20 metros de altura, pero falleció desmembrado cuando (a los 8 años) le colocó es Esclander en la espalda y lo aventó por una ventana esperando que volara.

Cuando dejó de llorar, Gendo lo subió a sus piernas, y con paciencia (mas esa voz grave y seria) le explicó que lo que veía en los animes clásicos de la televisión no eran reales. Shinji asintió, bajó de las piernas de su padre, sobó su trasero (Ese Mazinger era caro, así que se ganó una reprimenda) y bajó al jardín a recoger los restos del famoso muñeco.

Bellos recuerdos.

Tiró la bolsa en la cama y se dirigió a la cajonera mientras se quitaba la chaqueta. Perfecto, 7 cambios de ropa. Camisetas, calcetines, boxers (hace tiempo habrían sido calzoncillos, pero a Rei decía que le gustaba más como le lucían los boxers), etc. Todo en un estado impecable.

Camisa fuera, con todo y chatarreras.

El sol entraba inclemente por la ventana.

El verano perpetuo en Japón fué consecuencia directa del Segundo Impacto. Alemania no estaba mejor, pero era mas fresca por lo que Shinji sudaba ligeramente. Bostezó. En vez de esperar que la gente regresara de dondequiera que esté, se daría una ducha y después una siesta. Una muy larga siesta.

Frank entró a la habitación y se trepó a la cama de un salto mientras Shinji se desnudaba.

La casa era grande, pero no lo suficiente para que cada cuarto tuviera su baño. Koi se hubiera vuelto loca. Pero si, cada dos cuartos compartían un baño completo. Bañera con regadera, retrete y lavabo.

Para cuando Shinji entraba para ducharse, toalla al cuello, Frank ya roncaba.

El chico abrió la puerta, para descubrir, que alguien también entraba al baño.

¿Acaso mencioné que el cuarto de Rei estaba al lado del de Shinji?

Tanto Rei como Shinji se encontraron frente a frente, en sus trajes de cumpleaños. Ambos con las toallas al cuello, dispuestos a librarse del calor de Tokyo 3.

Y bien, allí estaban. Paralizados. Mirándose mutuamente a los ojos.

"Rei-chan" Dijo Shinji.

"Shin-chan... – Dijo Rei.

Ni siquiera yo se, ¿quien fue el primero que rompió la parálisis?

--------------------------------------------

¿Les ha sucedido que, cuando mas prisa tienen, mas lento parece transcurrir el tiempo?

En el reloj marcaban las 5:52, y Gendo podría haber jurado que el minutero estaba paralizado.

Sentado en una silla, con la barbilla apoyada en los dedos entrelazados. Los ojos fijos en el reloj, escuchando la letanía del SEELE 03 y teniendo frente a él al mismísimo Keel, presidente de SEELE y prácticamente dueño del mundo.

La junta se había aplazado más de lo esperado. Principalmente por los informes que el ejército estaba mandando, mostrando los planes de un despliegue masivo de tropas en la Costa Este del país.

Eso era algo estúpido, considerando el enemigo con el cual se debían enfrentar.

"Las Naciones Unidas piensan que podrán controlar el ataque coordinando un bombardeo de misiles, mas tanques pesados y Misiles Crucero disparados desde submarinos. La OTAN2 piensa preparar minas N2 en el caso de ser necesario."

'Maldita sea' pensó Ikari, 'todavía tengo otra junta con la rama militar.'

"¿Porque no les han convencido de que somos la única fuerza que puede detenerlo?" Preguntó molesto Keel, en lo que revisaba unas hojas, con el logo de la ONU en ellas.

'Suponiendo que terminemos con esto en 30 min. La junta empezará cerca de las 7, y terminará...'

"Lo hicimos, pero nos pedían razones válidas para creer eso. Explicar lo de los ángeles y los EVAs exigirían una divulgación de información confidencial. Es demasiado pronto como para que sepan la verdad." Respondió SEELE 02, un Pinocho mal hecho con lentes gruesos.

'... pasada la media noche en el mejor de los casos. Estaría llegando a casa...'

" La ONU vive de la opinión pública, si se llegara a saber que los Hijos de Dios vendrán a la tierra, muchos de los fanáticos se levantarían en contra del gobierno." SEELE 04 comentó, rascándose su bigote tan espeso como su calva cabeza.

'... en la mañana. Y solo Dios sabe lo que son capaces de hacer estos niños...'

"En ese caso, conviene que se convenzan por si mismos de la inutilidad de sus esfuerzos, antes de que nosotros ataquemos. ¿Verdad?" Keel se recargó en el respaldo de su cómodo sillón, mientras ajustaba sus tecno-gafas, que le daban un aire de Cyclops de los X-men.

'... al estar solos. No creo que los Chen y Frank los disuadan de hacer algo. Malditas hormonas de..'

"Las fuerzas militares tendrán demasiadas pérdidas antes de que se den cuenta de su impotencia." Observó SEELE 05, levantando graciosamente su cabeza que coronaba una linda joroba.

'... adolescentes pubertos. Como si no lo supiera yo, que también fui joven una vez, aunque...'

"Mejor para nosotros. Su fracaso aumentará con sus perdidas cuantiosas. Eso aumentará la autoridad que nos deleguen." SEELE 03 comentaba eso mientras rascaba su barba recortada, pegada a unos cachetes gruesos y flácidos.

'... yo jamás me acostaría con mi hermana. Aunque fuera adoptada. Tal parece que...'

"En todo caso Ikari, confiamos que demostrarás tus capacidades, tal como lo has hecho hasta ahora."

'... de nada sirvió mandarlo hasta Alemania. Tendré que aleccionar a Frank para que los cuide y evite que...'

"Ikari." Repitió Keel al ceñudo Gendo frente a él.

'...haga algo. So pena de castración por mordida de un animal violento, aunque sea tan dócil como...'

"¡Ikari!" Dijo Keel en voz alta.

"Descuide, todo se hará de acuerdo a lo planeado." Respondió Gendo sin tener la menor idea de lo que hablaban. Por supuesto, esa respuesta era la mas esperada en una reunión.

"¿Esta planeado que nos muestres tus habilidades? Esa no es la respuesta adecuada Ikari." Era difícil saber la expresión de Keel, tras esas extrañas gafas.

"Tal vez sería mas conveniente que dejara de tener en mente el trasero de cierta doctora encargada de..." Lo que empezó por una broma de parte de SEELE 04, el mas joven del comité (léase, de 57 años, un viejillo rabo verde), se transformó en algo vergonzoso para él, después de que se calló abruptamente al sentir la mirada de Ikari.

Gendo había aprendido del Sensei Katsuragi a transmitir sentimientos con la mirada y la concentración. Podía mirar a un aguerrido borracho pendenciero, y hacer que huyera con la cola entre las patas.

De hechos, gracia a esa mirada, defendió a Yui un par de veces en las que se tomaban un trago en un bar.

Disfrutó calladamente como 04 se callaba. Se le acababa la voz, y una transpiración casi imperceptible aparecía en su cara. Lo dejó en paz, dirigiendo ahora su mirada al Presidente de la asamblea, Keel, en lo que se ajustaba sus gafas que habían bajado un poco por el puente de su nariz.

"Independientemente de las acciones que intente hacer la ONU, NERV terminará encargándose de batallar contra los Angeles. Asi que no nos debe preocupar lo que quiera hacer el ejercito. Al final acudirán a nosotros con la cola entre las patas. No hay nadie mas que pueda luchar en contra de los Angeles."

Keel sostuvo la mirada. El problema de la raza humana, es que no se podía saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de los demás. Y menos aún deducir lo que pensaban. Sin embargo, hasta que los asuntos avanzaran más, deacuerdo con el programa, tendría que confiar en las palabras de Gendo.

"De acuerdo, Ikari. Que el ejército ataque primero, de hecho, sugeriré que cuando el Angel ataque, dirigan su operación desde el puente de NERV. Para que sean testigos de cómo se debe derrotar un Ángel."

"Puede hacer lo que le plazca." Dijo Gendo poniéndose de pié. "Eso no afectará nuestros planes."

Sin despedirse, giró 180 grados y procedió a retirarse.

"Mientras no olvides cual es tu principal responsabilidad." Gritó SEELE 04, habiendo salido de su momentánea parálisis, y molesto por la forma en como Ikari lo había callado.

Gendo giró la cabeza para mirarlo de reojo.

"Si creen que no puedo hacerlo, ¿por qué no se dedican a dirigir NERV?" Sin esperar respuesta, salió de la sala.

-------------------------------------------

"¿Cómo estuvo la junta?" Preguntó una rubia de pelo corto, ganándose La Mirada Ikari. Nada nuevo, estaba bastante acostumbrada a ella como para incomodarse. "No muy bien, como veo."

"La asamblea esta preocupada porque la ONU quiera atacar primero cuando aparezca el Angel. Se preocupan demasiado por ello."

"Escuché que estaban patrocinando una clase de Mecha avanzado, en un proyecto más económido que los EVAs. ¿Café?"

"Gracias."

"Tal vez piensen usarlo cuando aparezca el Tercero."

Gendo pensó un poco, antes de contestar.

"No es posible. El JetAlone aún esta en los astilleros, según me han informado. Y solo ha podido mover las manos como un retrasado con parálisis."

Ritsuko Akagi sonrió al escucharlo y sorbió un poco de café hirviendo.

Ambos estaban en una pequeña cocina, destinada mas que nada a la preparación de café, bocadillos, café, algo de comida ligera y café. Agaki, encargada del Proyecto "E" almorzaba, comía y en ocasiones cenaba en esa pequeña cocina. Excepto las 3 o 4 veces al mes que desayunaba la rica comida matutina de la señora Chen Koi.

"Entonces, subestiman el poder del ángel." Se sentó frente a Gendo, quien estaba en su pose tradicional, casi sin percatarse que el vapor del café le empezaba a empañar las gafas."

Ritsuko abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se arrepintió. Con una grán confianza, le quitó los lentes al Comandante Supremo de NERV, quien abrió los ojos de inmediato.

"¿Sueño?" Preguntó mientras tomaba una servilleta y limpiaba los cristales de los lentes.

"No tienes idea. Desde que los rastreadores en la Antártica detectaron lecturas inusuales, SEELE ha estado demasiado inquieto. Solo es la aparición del Tercer Angel, pero creo que lo ven como el último. Ademas, tengo otras cosas en que pensar." Frotó sus ojos con los dedos enguantados para quitarse, o al menos, amortiguar el cansancio de 2 días sin dormir.

Akagi sonrió en lo que le ponía de nuevo los lentes.

"Creo que te preocupas demasiado. Ya son niños grandes, pueden cuidarse a si mismos. Rei, es una señorita madura, y Shinji, un joven responsable."

Gendo hizo otra mirada. Esta vez, arqueó una ceja en incredulidad.

"Si, eso pensaba hace, que ¿un año?"

"Jee. 10 meses, para ser exactos."

"Llegas con El Wing Zero, por el cumpleaños de tu hijo y te das cuenta que su hermana ya le ha dado un gran regalo. Los encuentras abrazados y..."

"No puedes evitar que se gusten. Eso debiste pensarlo antes de decirles que adoptaste a Rei. Antes de que mandaras a Shinji a Alemania en vez de que hiciera un internado en Kyoto u Okinawa. El Intituto Urashima-Narusegawa, o la escuela Otohime por ejemplo. Pero no, tu querías el Paris Hilton."

"¿Me estas culpando de lo sucedido?" Dijo algo molesto. Cosa peligrosa, considerando que el último fulano que lo molestó terminó sembrando pasto en Siberia. "Además, sabes que había un riesgo en dejarlo aquí."

"Lo sé, las pruebas de Rei. Sin embargo no puedes controlar lo que ambos sienten. Ambos son jóvenes, saludables, en una etapa de su vida maravillosa. Aún recuerdo mi primera vez. Tenía 15 y..."

"Ellos apenas tenían 14. Muy justos."

"¿Estas molesto porque te superaron? ¿Primerizo Gendo a los 24?"

Tuvo que reprimir una carcajada de burla cuando lo vió agachar la cabeza un par de milimetros. Casi nada, pero para los estándares de Ikari, eso era significativo.

"No es eso." Apretando los dientes, levantó la taza de café y se la llevó a los labios.

Akagi, sonriendo satisfecha, también le dió un sorbo a su café.

"Mmmh. ¿Sin azucar?" Dijo con un gesto de desagrado.

"Según tu último examen físico, has subido 5 kilos en el último mes. Así que, o dedicas 15 minutos ha hacer ejercicio, o controlas tu ingestión de azúcar."

Gendo apretó los labios. Maldición. Te acuestas con una mujer por... que ¿1 o 2 años? Y esta empieza a tratar de controlar hasta el azúcar en tu café. Pudo reclamar, pudo hacer valía su autoridad. Como comandante Supremo del Servicio Secreto NERV, y exigir que le pusiera azúcar a su café so pena de confinamiento en solitario.

Aunque debería hacer ejercicio, porque, siendo sinceros, no era un atleta.

Al diablo. Sorbió el amargo café, ignorando la sonrisa triunfadora de la científica rubia.

"Si te tranquiliza, le puedo decir a Rei que su relación puede afectar su Ratio. Ella es lo bastante responsable como para..."

"No serviría. La conozco, cuando se trata de Shinji, es bastante testaruda."

"En eso tienes razón. En dado caso..." Se interrumpió cuando vio que un pequeño foco rojo, encima de la puerta destellaba. "Alguien viene."

------------------------------------------

"Que, ¿no es aquí la reunión?" Dijo una mujer de pelo púrpura, bastante confundida al encontrar, en vez de una amplia sala de conferencias, una reducida cocina.

"No me digas que te has vuelto a perder." Suspiró Ritsuko mientras sorbía un poco de café.

Misato, colocó una mano en su nuca y sacó la lengua sonriendo.

"Je. No me puedes juzgar. Apenas acabo de llegar, ¿recuerdas?"

"Bueno, como sea. La junta es en 10 minutos, ¿te llevo?" Dijo la científica mientras se ponía de pié y alisaba su bata blanca.

"Por favor Rits-chan, no quiera causar una mala impresión llegando tarde."

Akagi salió primero, confiando que su amiga la siguiera sin extraviarse.

Katsuragi Misato, la siguió obedientemente. Antes de cruzar la puerta, giró para mirar algo que le había pasado desapercibido.

Habia otra taza de café caliente en el lugar.

¿Acaso Ritsuko estaba con alguien más?

--------------------------------------------

Como la había extrañado.

La pequeña toalla blanca entró al agua caliente, humeante de hecho, después fue frotada sobre la pálida piel de la espalda de una persona. Lentamente, con delicadeza. Espalda alta, hombros, brazos delgados, y la leve curvatura de la columna.

Si, que la había extrañado.

Metió la toalla de nuevo al agua cristalina, empapándola de nuevo, y volvió a frotar la tersa piel de Rei. Ella estaba mentida en la bañera, sentada, abrazando sus piernas con la barbilla recargada en las rodillas. Ojos cerrados, deleitándose por el sencillo masaje de la afelpado pedazo de tela, y el agua que escurría por su espalda para regresar de nuevo a la bañera. Sonreía, tan feliz por ese momento.

Shinji dejó la toalla en un borde, y con ambas manos recogió un poco de agua, para vertirla por la parte trasera del cuello de Rei. Ahora con sus manos, frotó el delgado cuello, provocándole unas leves cosquillas que la hicieron reír un poco. Frotó sus hombros, la parte superior de su espalda, haciendo un masaje leve con los pulgares.

Rei hizo un 'Mmmmmh' por lo bajo.

En serio, como había extrañado todo eso.

El autor, después de varios momentos de reflexión, llegó a la conclusión de que fueron ambos, al mismo tiempo los que rompieron su parálisis inicial en el momento que se encontraron en el baño.

Después de las caras de sorpresa, corrieron el uno al otro para un fuerte abrazo. Permanecieron así por uno o dos minutos, antes de que Shinji se diera cuenta que ambos estaban en trajes de cumpleaños y rompiera el abrazo para hacérselo notar a Rei.

No es que fuera desagradable, al contrario, era tan placentero que ocasionaría cierta clase de respuestas que, por el momento resultarían algo incomodas, si entienden a lo que me refiero.

Él rodeó su cintura con la toalla en lo que ella hacia lo mismo, solo que desde sus pechos.

La alegría puede parecer excesiva, considerando el hecho de que se vieron hace 15 días. Sin embargo hay algo que ustedes no saben. O quizás solo se lo imaginan.

Era la primara vez que REALMENTE estaban juntos desde hace 6 meses.

Hace quince días, en las vacaciones de verano, Shinji llegó desde Alemania, como tradicionalmente hacia al final de cada mes, para pasar un fin de semana "en familia". En esa ocasión, aprovecharon el Décimo aniversario del Parque de Diversiones "Neverland" de la Nueva Kanawa. EL anterior, fue destruido por las olas del Segundo Impacto. La Fundación Hina, presidida por Hinata Urashima, financió la construcción, del nuevo parque en el 2003. Asi que Rei y Shinji, embaucaron a su padre para que los llevara. Razón por la cual Gendo tenía esa foto en su escritorio.

Sin embargo, ese no era el tipo de contacto que ellos querían realmente. Hace 6 meses, Gendo tuvo que salir al extranjero, dejando a Rei y a Shinji solos ese fin de semana, el cual aprovecharon para... dejo a su imaginación lo que hicieron. Sobra decir que, a Gendo , cuando se enteró de lo que hicieron (de nuevo), le tuvieron que administrar Valium para que pudiera tranquilizarse.

Había pasado tanto tiempo, que por eso disfrutaban tanto esos momentos. Sin decir palabras. Entendiéndose, no con las miradas, sino con las caricias. Con el masaje que Shinji le brindaba a su querida hermanita.

Bueno, ya era al revés. Rei se levantó, indicándole a Shinji que tomara su lugar. El chico se metió a la bañera, sintiendo como Rei se acomodaba a su espalda y, con la pequeña toallita que había dejado a un lado, frotaba su espalda

Esta vez, si conversaron. Hablaron de lo sucedido, las anécdotas de Shinji en Alemania. Sus torneos y clases. Tuvo cuidado de no mencionar a cierta chica pelirroja que conoció hace 3 días por su propia seguridad. Rei era algo celosa, en ese sentido. Rei platicó poco, no era su fuerte la conversación, además tenía poco que contar.

Pocas cosas que le eran permitido contar, por ahora.

Al final, Rei se recargó en su espalda, abrazándolo. Shinji la podía sentir el latido de su corazón en su espalda, y abrazó sus brazos.

Se permitió relajarse. Todo estaba como debía estar.

Todo era perfecto.

No cambiaría nada de ese momento.

Absolutamente nada.

Bueno tal vez una cosa.

Le encantaría que Frank no estuviera bebiendo agua del excusado.

Pero bueno, no se tiene todo en esta vida.

--------------------------------------------------

N.A. Tengo algo que hablar. Durante los siguientes capítulos me encantaría platicar acerca de esta idea y sus personajes.

Una vez me dijeron que era raro. Todo porque conté que la idea de La Alianza había surgido de una imagen que se encuentra en el Cap. 10, Shishio diciendole a una pequeña joven de cabello blanco que se desnudara. Lo que esta persona no sabe es que la segunda imagen, era una escena romantica entre, ¡asómbrense, Reena Inverse y Kenshin Himura. De donde lo saque no tengo idea, pero a partir de allí empezó el desarrollo de la historia.

Para esa historia, su origen es tan raro como el otro. Tomando la base de "Juegos Sexuales" (no se como se llamó en ingles" en donde 2 hermanastros hacen una apuesta. El chico se iba a conquistar a la chica pura e inocente. Si ganaba, su hermanastra se acostaba con el, si no… no recuerdo que pasaba si perdía.

Así que para esto solo se necesitó la sustitución. Como que Shinji hermanito de Asuka no quedaba. Por lo que estaba mejor Rei. Para que ambos llegaran a ese punto, no podían ser criados por Yui, pues se me hace demasiado moralista para eso. Asi que la opción lógica era Gendo.

Ahora, la chica inocente y pura era Hikari, lo que me dejaba a Asuka fuera del Juego.

Sin embargo es allí donde entra la imaginación. Cualquiera puede sustituir personajes. La labor precisa esta en desarrollar a cada personaje de acuerdo a las nuevas circunstancias. Por lo que debí pensar en cada uno, criando y siendo criado por otro.

El verdadero OOC no es aquel en el que se cambia toda la personalidad a un personaje. Sino aquel que justifica su cambio. Si han leido "The One Who I Love Is" se darán cuenta de ello. Es para mi uno de los mejores Fic de OOC habidos y por haber. Por lo que la idea de este fic es esa, justificar esos cambios de personalidad. Sobre todo el de Gendo Ikari.

¿Se han preguntado el porque es un Maldito Bastardo Sin Corazón en la Serie?

Creo saber porque.

Si hay la posibilidad, en el siguiente capítulo hablaré de él.


End file.
